Harry Hill
Harry Hill is an English comedian, author and television presenter best known for narrating You've Been Framed! since 2004 and hosting Harry Hill's TV Burp for eleven years from 2001 to 2012. A former physician, Hill began his career in comedy when he began hosting his popular radio show Harry Hill's Fruit Corner, but has worked on a number of projects including his 2013 film, The Harry Hill Movie. Entrance: Move Origin Neutral B: Move Origin Side B: Move Origin Up B: Move Origin Down B: Move Origin Final Smash: Move Origin KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: KO Sound #2: Star KO Sound: Screen KO Sound: Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Option #2: Option #3: Option #4: (Only against Otto Hill) Losage: Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music KO Sounds and Taunts Music Victory Music Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Gilman, who the heck is that bald guy with the glasses? Jeremy: That's Harry Hill. He's a popular British comedian and the host of some show about TV's. Owen: Yeah, he first appeared on a radio show called Harry Hill's Fruit Corner back in the ealry 90's. But he really made his name in The Harry Hill Movie. Angry Boss: Are you funking kidding me?! Owen: Sadly yes, I am kidding. The Harry Hill Movie is not that famous. Jeremy just showed it to me yesterday. Angry Boss: Very well. Now tell me more about this guy, at once! Jeremy: Well for starters, he's British, is very funny, and is very bald-- Angry Boss: Not you, dum-dum! I meant Maddox! Owen: Well, he REALLY made his name in Harry Hill's TV Burp; that show Jeremy mentioned earlier. In the show, he made fun of all the recent goings-on in various British TV shows, such as Downton Abby, Eastenders, and Freaky Eaters. The show lasted for 11 years, before Harry ended the show to work on some of his other projects, including his aforementioned movie. Angry Boss: Alright then. Anything else you can tell me about this guy before I fire him? Owen: Be ready when the fight begins! Angry Boss: And why the heck should I do that? Owen: Trust me Boss, you'll see what I mean soon enough. Personal Data Height Weight Sickness Powers Hobbies Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps Trivia: *Harry H is one of the 2 Comedy Combat characters in All Star Smashers. The other being Garfield. *Harry H has appeared in all of the first 3 All Star Smashers Empty Slots. But unfortunately he lost in all of them. After Empty Slot 3, he was added to the roster as a Personal Pick.Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:British Category:Bald Category:Glasses Category:Comedian Category:All Star Smashers Category:Smash Bros Lawl Comedy Combat Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Human Category:Male Category:Real Life Category:Adult Category:The Harry Hill Movie Category:Harry Hill's TV Burp Category:You've Been Framed Category:TV Show Host Category:Heroes Category:People who have their own movie Category:People called Harry Category:Celebrities